


Границы дозволенного

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Шон показал Лайле свой половой орган по вполне безобидным причинам. Наверное, это было не очень хорошей идеей...
Relationships: Sean Diaz & Lyla Park
Kudos: 2





	Границы дозволенного

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Boundaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189403) by [Riona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riona/pseuds/Riona). 



Ему не показалось — Лайла уверенно рисовала на его ладони пенис. По крайней мере, наверное, она считала, что это должен был быть пенис. Однако рисунок походил скорее на улыбавшегося червяка.

— По-твоему, пенис выглядит так? — рассмеявшись, спросил у подруги Шон. — Чёрт, ты должна хотя бы попытаться увидеть его в реальности.

— Это предложение, Диас? — Лайла спрятала маркер и с вызовом посмотрела на парня.

Её реакция выбила Шона из колеи, заставив задуматься и потратить слишком много времени на ответ.

— Э-э…

— Ну, у нас ведь есть один пенис, — Лайла указала Шону ниже пояса, — ты его достанешь и можешь быть уверен, что следующий мой рисунок будет анатомически правильным.

— Э-э, — повторил Шон, замявшись, — прикалываешься?

Лайла расхохоталась.

— Да брось. Это же чисто ради искусства.

— И вгоняешь меня в краску тоже «ради искусства»?

— Это лишь забавный бонус, — Парк подмигнула парню, — так я его увижу или нет?

Шутка определённо затягивалась.

— Ты серьёзно?

Лайла равнодушно пожала плечами.

— Мне любопытно. Хочу увидеть, в чём я конкретно я ошиблась.

— Посмотри в интернете. Уверен, для тебя там найдётся парочка пенисов.

— Это неинтересно. Если стесняешься, можешь сфоткать его и прислать мне.

— Ну уж нет, — Шон бросил на девушку хмурый взгляд.

Лайла, скрестив руки на груди, усмехнулась.

— Почему? Ты можешь мне доверять.

— Ага. И ты, конечно, не отправишь фото Джен.

— И в мыслях не было, — Парк состроила невинное лицо, — но теперь точно отправила бы.

Шон промолчал, сверля её укоризненным взглядом.

— Да ладно, я бы не сделала этого, — сдавшись, произнесла Лайла и закатила глаза, — давай фоткай уже.

— Не буду.

— Как будто ты никогда этого не делал.

— Я не фотографирую сутками свой член! — взорвался Диас, устав слушать подколы. — Ты думаешь, парням больше нечем заняться, кроме этого?

Лайла вновь пожала плечами.

— Ну хорошо-хорошо. Тогда просто покажи его мне.

***

Лайла была в комнате Шона уже много раз, и раньше это никогда не выглядело настолько странно. Если не считать шуток отца об уединении.

Шон проверил, заперта ли дверь, чтобы убедиться в том, что Даниэль не ворвётся в комнату в самый неподходящий момент.

— Только не смейся, — попросил Диас подругу.

— Не могу обещать. Это слишком забавная ситуация.

— Ладно, но… тогда не называй его странным или как-то ещё.

— Я увижу его впервые в жизни, так что не знаю, каким он должен быть, и что для него странно. Только если он у тебя не зелёного цвета.

— Чёрт, — с наигранным разочарованием протянул Шон, — я всё-таки должен был упомянуть, что он зелёный…

Лайла, фыркнув, опустилась на кровать, оперевшись на локти.

— Давай, Диас. Стриптиз для лучшей подруги.

И это происходит на самом деле? Наверное, он всё-таки спит. Это ведь сон?

— Я могу… просто снять штаны и не обнажаться полностью? — неуверенно спросил Шон.

— Это будет слишком странно.

— Я тебя понял, — он снял обувь и футболку, а затем, поколебавшись, потянулся рукой к ремню, — но потом… мы можем притвориться, что этого не было?

Лайла закатила глаза.

— Шон, я не заставляю тебя раздеваться под дулом пушки. Ты можешь не показывать мне член, если не хочешь.

Похоже, это был вызов.

И всё равно это казалось плохой идеей.

Шон сделал глубокий вдох и одним движением стянул штаны вместе с нижним бельём. Он стоял перед подругой в одних носках, которые, скорее всего, тоже придётся снимать, иначе не получится полного обнажения.

Он никогда и ни перед кем, кроме членов семьи, не делал этого. Его мозг истерично приказывал прикрыться, но парень терпел.

— М-да, — задумчиво прокомментировала увиденное Лайла.

Совсем не та реакция, которую он ждал.

— Ну и, что думаешь?

Твою мать, он действительно сказал это вслух? Зачем?

— Эй, — Лайла поднялась с кровати, — ты же сам просил меня не называть его странным.

_Лайла…_

Парк подошла ближе и наклонилась, чтобы лучше всё рассмотреть. Шон мгновенно отшатнулся на шаг назад.

— Боже, ты же не думал, что я хотела его потрогать?

— Я не знаю! Я вообще не понимаю, что здесь происходит!

— Я не буду к нему прикасаться, Шон, — убедительным тоном произнесла Лайла, — обещаю. Даже если тебе этого не хватает, и ты это отрицаешь.

— Ты _не_ знаешь, чего мне не хватает, — резко отозвался Диас, — к тому же, ты не знаешь, понравится ли тебе трогать его, если ты никогда этого не делала.

Ему очень повезёт, если она не воспримет его неосторожные слова как вызов.

— Ты уверен? — спросила Лайла, сложив руки на груди.

— Более чем. И мы сейчас делаем это только потому, что _ты_ никогда его не видела. Если ты не сомневаешься в том, что тебе понравится касаться его, значит, ты точно его уже раньше видела и теперь просто издеваешься надо мной, пытаясь принизить моё достоинство.

— Да ладно, ладно, — ухмыльнулась Лайла, — у меня правда не было такого опыта, — она выдержала небольшую паузу перед тем, как закончить мысль, — но мы-то оба знаем, что я в любом случае была бы хороша.

Шон даже думать не хотел об этом.

— Этого хватит? Я могу одеться?

— Ты забыл о нашей цели, — возразила ему Лайла, — я ведь должна научиться рисовать пенис. Только нормальный, а не это вялое нечто.

Чёрт.

— Лайла, это уже слишком…

— Мы уже прошли мимо главного «странного города», а теперь идём всего лишь в «странную деревню», — образно выразилась девушка, — и это ты первым раскритиковал мой прекрасный шедевр.

Шон протестующе замахал руками.

— Я думал, что на этом мы закончим!

— Мы уже сто лет знакомы, — фыркнула Парк, — так что мог бы и сам догадаться…

На любое его слово она придумывала отговорки. Как друзья они действительно были близки, но «покажи мне свой член» — явно какая-то новая грань их близости.

— Так что ты собираешься делать? — беззаботно спросила Лайла. — Ну, хочешь, взамен я покажу тебе свои сиськи?

Если бы к покрасневшему лицу Шона можно было бы сейчас поднести лист бумаги, он бы моментально воспламенился.

— Ну уж нет. Спасибо, обойдусь.

— Я надену пакет на голову, и ты представишь на моём месте Джен.

Мог ли этот разговор стать ещё хуже?

— _Прошу тебя,_ не надо. К тому же, как ты увидишь мою реакцию через пакет?

— Проделаю сексуальные отверстия для глаз.

— Ты не станешь от этого Джен.

— Хорошо, придумаем что-то другое. Спорим, у тебя найдётся какая-нибудь маска?

— Я точно собираюсь сделать «что-то другое», — сказал Шон, наклонившись, чтобы поднять одежду, — например, надеть штаны.

— Зануда, — надулась Лайла.

Он не сможет жить с этим. «Показать стриптиз лучшей подруге» — и без того необычный и экстремальный опыт. А «лучшую подругу, которая покажет что-нибудь в ответ» они оставят на потом.

— Шон! — в дверь постучали, затем кто-то начал активно дёргать ручку. Слава богу, что Шон додумался запереться. — Эй! Впусти меня! Я сделал кровь зомби!

Шон максимально быстро оделся, пока Лайла тряслась от беззвучного смеха.

— Одну минуту, Даниэль!

— Что ты там делаешь? — возмущённо крикнул мальчик. — Зачем ты заперся?

Шон надел толстовку и направился к двери. Он не сомневался, что до сих пор был красным, и надеялся, что любопытный брат не обратит на это внимания.

— Ой, привет, Лайла, — Даниэль помахал девушке и посмотрел на Шона, — почему ты не сказал мне, что Лайла здесь?

— Потому что она уже уходит, — твёрдо произнёс Шон. Ему потребуется время, чтобы прийти в себя после всего случившегося.

— Фигушки, — отозвалась Парк, — вообще-то я хочу увидеть кровь зомби.

Даниэль подпрыгнул на месте от радости.

— Да! Смотри, я сделал её из кукурузного сиропа, добавил пищевой краситель и…

— Только не в моей комнате, — перебил его Шон, — может, вы будете изучать эту «кровь» в ванной?

Лайла игриво подмигнула другу, когда Даниэль потащил её с собой в ванную. Шон приложил ладонь ко лбу и закрыл глаза.

Он серьёзно это сделал?

Нет, он не боялся испортить дружбу. Но произошедшее вряд ли было нормой для друзей. Не исключено, что после этого они могли заняться сексом, подшучивая друг над другом. Всё прошло бы словно в тумане. Хотя… странно, что он вообще допускает подобные мысли.

Шон упал на компьютерное кресло.

Бессмысленно обманывать себя — ему очень стыдно. А скоро предстоит отправиться на вечеринку с Лайлой, попытаться подкатить к Джен. Господи, придётся притворяться, будто бы он и не показывал Лайле свой член. У Парк и без того имеется множество компроматов.

Только бы этот вечер не был таким же странным.

Шон безмятежно смотрел в окно, из ванной доносился смех Лайлы и Даниэля. На улице по забору прыгали птицы, на деревьях шумела листва. Мимо дома проехал полицейский автомобиль.


End file.
